User talk:ToaFairon
Hi there! I'm ToaFairon and this is my talk page. Here you can discuss my MOCs and stories. Re: Elements What you told Vagra Nui Tales is not all correct. You are right that the Toa Horva should be Toa of Light, and that they should not have Shadow or Ice, but theyy, theoretically, could have been infused with those elements unnaturally, as Takanuva was, for a time, infused with shadow. Although this may require an addition to his plot, it does not necessarily render it impossible. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] There you've got a point they truly could be infused by a makuta. Or they could be half Light drained. But I don't understand why he gave them elements like: Stone, Ice and Air that's still weird. --ToaFairon 12:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Perhaps in that continuity, there is a way to infuse those elements. We don't know yet, do we? P.S., On your homepage, there's a few pages that need to be created. Mind if I help? Answer me on my talk page. P.P.S., You like my sig? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Elements I know, but Mata Nui have given every Av-Matoran of Karda Nui an extra element, He gave Gavla, Kirop and Radiak extra elements too. The Toa Horva are infected with shadow, because Makuta Silius 'mutated' Tanma. They have got very small amounts of Light and Shadow in them. They have learned to keep it in balance. Vagra Nui Tales 16:41, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I understand. And when are you going to make the articles of Makuta Silius , Makuta Vultraz and Makuta Tiranox? Can anyone make a sig for me? It should be like:Fairon comes to rescue you! Ohh, and JoseFVega I would be pleased if you would help me make those pages. And can you JoseFVega make a sig for me since I don't know how to make that. --ToaFairon 18:25, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sig There are two ways that I know of to make a sig. First way (my personal way) look at the top of a page — any page. If you are logged in, you can see a few links, such as "my talk", "watchlist", and "log out". There should also be something saying "more". Click it, and you will see a list displayed, with "my page", "my contributions", "manage widgets", and "preferences". Click "preferences" and you will be sent to a page where you can customize things, such as your skin, avatar, etc. On the first page, beneath the box saying "e-mail", there is a box with the word "signature". Then you fill it in with whatever you want to put in, like: Fairon comes to rescue you! Or you can create a template for yourself. To make one, write an article starting with Template:. Then you can write something after the colon, like, for example, Template:FAIRON. after the page is created, you fill it in with your template. Personally, I would suggest the first way, but it's your choice. And yes, I can create those articles. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Re:Join Yes, i will join. Thanks! Can I create a symbol or something? And can i be vice-leader? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] And... What articles should I create first? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Roger, Roger I'm working on it now. I am making a sig and an invitation and a membership thing. But I'll need at least a vague outline on what to write for the next chapter. Off topic: I added you to my friends list! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] A little help? I'd like to put in a little backstory in the second chapter of the Fairon Chronicles, so I've got a few questions... *What's the status of the Brotherhood in this? *What powers does shadowdermis have? *Is Kutrax the ruler of Robotopolis? *Is Robotopolis outside Mata Nui's body? If so, then how did Kutrax leave? *What is the status of the Enforcers of Gigas Nui? *What is the status of the Order of the Great Beings? *What are the Kodax? *Can you tell me a little about Velnax? *Has Kunaku left the Brotherhood? *Why does Fairon have so many enemies, and why are they trying to kill him? *What Kanohi does Rantu have? *Does anyone know about Gigas Magna except for the Great Beings? *Can you tell me a little about Gigas Magna? *Where is Kunaku? Sorry if that's a little overwhelming. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Hey Thanks. By the way, should we start recruiting members for the club? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] The templates I was thinking that Fairon would represent the club more. Should I change it? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] People to recruit This guy is a pretty decent writer, and I'd like him to write a chapter or two of The Fairon Chronicles. Can you invite him? And we should also try, eventually, to get some popular users on there. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] A few more questions... *It says on Kutrax's page that he is a Skrall. Is that a typo? *What element does Rantu control? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Oops! I did not mean to invite User:Vagra Nui Tales. I meant to invite User:Teammcb. I Accept i accept your invite for the creators of gigas magna... Can you tell me a little more about it, please? The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Main Page I will now proceed to make a main page for the club. I will update it weekly, and all the news for the club will be posted there. I predict that you will like this week's version. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Future Storyline I have ideas for the future storyline of The Fairon Chronicles, since you say you have writer's block. You don't have to use them, but at least read them. *TFC *TFC 2: The Darkness Returns *TFC 3: The War With the Order of Darkness Again, you don't have to use it, but I'd like if you put at least a little of it in the storyline. I know that it probably won't all work out because there's loads of stuff you haven't told me yet, so please respond on my talk page. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Hi! Hi, I'm teammcb, your latest recruit for the creators of gigas magna. I have written chapter three of the Fairon Chronicles, and, If you need an extra character, I made a bionicle dude that I don't know how to fit in my MOC The Dimension Chronicles, so i figured you guys could use it. Here: http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/ZYXYZ Hey About Fairon Can I name a type of Matoran weapon after him? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Voting Should I create a place for members to vote for their favorite things to go on the club's main page? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Rantu's Element I'd say that it could be Light, Air, or Plantlife. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Re; Rantu's element If he's a Toa of Light, Plantlife, or Air, his model wouldn't have to be changed. I'd suggest plantlife, but it's all up to you. Oh, can you write the next chapter in The Fairon Chronicles? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] User:KopakaMata97 I think the guy ought to be invited to the club. This is what he made. Took him seven hours. If he is invited, I'm voting for that for Featured Image. Oh, and if The Dimension Chronicles and The Fairon Chronicles are in one storyline (as they both involve Gigas Magna) I suggest that the story line be called "Gigas Magna Chronicles" or "Gigas Magna Storyline." Any thoughts? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Chapter 5 thank you for using my story ideas! Can I write chapter 5 of The Fairon Chronicles? And when will Kutrax's Blog start? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] More Stories? Hey, can i write a new story on something that takes place on gigas magna? I mean, not the whole thing, but the first chapter to set the basis? I have an idea that would be kind of cool. It would have something to do with a rouge enforcer of gigas magna who has made a base on the eastern continent (I believe that is the one that is a desert). Then, he invents some terrible thing that does something terrible and every one is scared. then the heros come and save the day. it would be a basic storyline, but that gives us enough wiggling room to make it really exotic. what do you say? --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 23:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds Good Sounds good. I think it will be called "Revenge of the Rouge". --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 14:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ????? Can I join your club? The Creators Of Gigas Magna Can I join? Can I join Can I please Join the creators of Gigas Magna p.s. do you want to be freinds template I would like to make a template for the Enforcers of Gigas Nui it will be a box at the bottom of each members page saying the names of all the members tell me if I can make it your friend Re: Pages+Re: Ummm I know, and i recently made new custom body armor for Solek and Tanma, and i made Photok taller. Tanma and Solek will still have their old unarmored bodies. As for Vultraz, Silius and Tiranox, I`m hopefully gonna start in a few days, but Vultraz will take longer, because I dont know his past. Vagra Nui Tales 07:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) My Contest When you come back, PLEASE enter my Shadow Journey MoC Contest! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Sup! Sup! Hey, listen, about the Fairon chronicles: JoseFVega said I could write chapter six as long as I check with you to be sure and ask if there's anything in particular you want to have accomplished in it. So? What do ya say? --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 09:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hello? Hello? Why aren't you on? (P.S, look above this comment!) --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 03:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Biogecko asked if you wanted to join the Order of the Makutaverse. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Alright! I have to go now, but i'll write it tomorrow! (today is monday.) P.S, is there anyhing you want accomplished in this chapter, or do I just wing it? --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 23:23, 17 August 2009 (UTC) More members As a suggestion for more members of the Creators, can I invite Ids and Ihu? I respect and look up to them, and they are way above our level. I suggest we humbly creep up to them on their talk pages and ask them to join. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] TFC and RotR ideas In Revenge of the Rouge, I think that it could be set a hundred years before The Fairon Chronicles. Tetrack and Forsk could wage war against the Enforcers of Gigas Magna and win, conquering the planet and forcing the Enforcers into hiding, but in the epilogue, where Forsk enjoys his new power and oversees the construction of new warships, Tetrack could kill him. After that, they develop spaceships and conquer all of the Bara Magna system except for Aqua Magna, which is where they will attack next. I also think that the Kodax should be broken and in hiding, and that Fairon and the Enforcers must ally with them in order to win the war. Basically, I think that in the story that I suggested, the Kodax should be replaced by Forsk's organization. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Continuity I am going to create a timeline for the Fairon Chronicles Multiverse, with information from The Fairon Chronicles, The Dimension Chronicles Trilogy, Revenge of the Rouge, and The Last Apocalypse, seeing as those sagas are now irreversibly intertwined. Please tell me if I make any errors. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Contest What up? Hey,about the story Revenge of the Rouge, I think JoseFVega wants to write it, but I'm not sure if he ran that by you. It seems like he hasn't been on in a while. Anyway, there is that, and the other thing is: who is writing the next chaoter of TFC? I'm always open, but I think maybe you should ask some of the other members if they're interested. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 17:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Also... If you havn't already, read the coment above. First off, I JUST made a new sig, and second is about the voting. For featured user, I voted myself because I was the first standard user. Can I then vote for myself? Or is that like, against the rules because it's selfish? I know JoseFVega did it. (Except for he didn't nominate himself, I did). What do ya say? FusoTech Can Energy be a non-participating character? He could just walk along, kill people, and hum "Pink Panther." [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Hey Sorry, I've been offline. I'm going to update RotR and The Last Apocalypse, not to mention the timeline. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Creators of Gigas magna Can I join?--Odst grievous 18:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. Okay, as you can see from the comment two spaces above, JoseFVega IS doing RotR. P.S, thanks for answering my question about voting! P.P.S, I don't know if you saw already, but I voted for Fyxan (or Fyxon, I always get the two mixed up). P.P.P.S, I think you need to use Fyxan more in TFC. His appearance seemed kind of random and sudden. Maybe he could come back later when there's no battle going on and explain a couple of things. Energy Future ideas for FusoTech: And can I write the first chapter? [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] *Starts begging n00bishly* The Shadow Journey MoC Contest will end soon! Please enter! New Story Ideas I was considering starting two stories, a prequel and sequel to RotR: #Kodax: A serial detailing the Kodax war and the adventures of young Brominax. I'll need a LOT of backstory for this, so please respond. #Underworld: I'll start this one once RotR is finished. It'll be about how Tetrack, leader of the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna, tries to eliminate the survivors of the Enforcers of Gigas Magna, how the Enforcers become the Resistance, and how Brominax gets to the MU. Again, I need backstory. Please give me information. And if you don't want me to, I won't write them.